tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mokusetsu
The Mokusetsu is the central organization of Tears of the Fallen that's meant to fight for justice, peace, and stability in the world. It's the rival organization of the Tekiyoku, the leader of which is Lysandre. The Mokusetsu is a group consisting of citizens of the Pokémon World who are tired of the Tekiyoku's reign and want to end it. Their leader is Alain, whose goal is to stop Lysandre from becoming a Supreme Manipulator, defeat him, and free Arceus by returning its Plates to it to restore its power over the world. The group's main foci are finding each of Arceus's 17 Plates that were spread throughout the regions and helping citizens in the world who are troubled or in danger. Background Alain is a former Tekiyoku member who became tired of the evildoings of the group, but couldn't do anything about it. 4 years from the start of the series, while he was still a member, he went into the basement of the Tekiyoku headquarters to where Arceus was imprisoned. Arceus sensed that something was different about Alain, which is when he told it about his feelings towards the immorality of the group. Arceus, forming a trust with Alain, told him about a possible way to spread its Plates all around the world, using a move Arceus came up with when it created the world. This is important because on the next year, the Tekiyoku leader, Lysandre, would finally be able to become a Supreme Manipulator, which would give him immense power over the fate of the world. Lysandre needs all 17 Plates to do so. Arceus gave Alain the instructions to return a year later with the Psychic Plate, Fushigi. One night next year, 3 years from the start of the series, Alain convinced Lysandre to give him the Psychic Plate. In the basement, he saw Arceus and showed the Plate to it; Arceus taught Alain Omnipotent Pureto Scatter, an extra hidden Psychic move that allowed Alain to spread the Plates around the world, more of which is explained in the Backstory. Arceus also advised Alain to travel with someone else in 3 years when the Plates are about to stop being dormant. He was instructed to keep this person safe. This person turned out to be Ash Ketchum. The next morning, during a meeting Lysandre had called, Alain used the move. The Plates glowed blue and couldn't be touched. They floated from Lysandre's room into the main area and then shot out of the room, spreading around the world. As soon as this happened, Alain escaped, to the Tekiyoku's surprise and anger. Formation and Traveling The Mokusetsu wasn't exactly meant to happen. Arceus only gave Alain instructions to travel with Ash. It didn't say to travel with anybody else, but it didn't precisely forbid him from doing so either. Alain did not want to travel with anyone else, but due to Ash's persuasion, he decided to occasionally travel with other friends they meet in order to attempt to get them to join the Mokusetsu later and become Manipulators to help fight in the final war against the Tekiyoku. The group was loosely formed as Alain traveled with Ash to get Plates, but wasn't officially named "The Mokusetsu" until later in the journey. Alain, being highly successful with his science lab, funds the group's expenses such as booking hotels. So far, the Mokusetsu has traveled through Kalos, Johto, and Sinnoh to locate Plates. Their next destination is Alola. WARNING Division A Present Activity In Lumiose City, Kalos, when the Mokusetsu approached the location of the Water Plate, the Tekiyoku intervened as James, Jessie, and Meowth stepped in to fight Alain and Ash. It ended up in an easy victory for the Mokusetsu. Alain dug up the Plate, since he knew the location of it, but Dawn, who was examining the beauty of the object, left the Water Plate on the ground instead of taking it with her when they left, and Meowth came back and got it, resulting in a loss of the first Plate to the Tekiyoku. The fight for the Electric Plate in Anistar City was between Dr. Zager, Celosia, and Mable against Alain and Ash, with a little interference from Serena. This ended in a win for the Mokusetsu. Ash's Pikachu had previously found the Plate in an abandoned lighthouse. The fight for the Ice Plate was in Snowbelle City and was between Cyrus and Lawrence III against Alain and Ash. With Alain insanely using Evil Angel in this fight, the Tekiyoku retreated. Alain's Charizard found the Plate frozen inside a glacier of ice. In Ecruteak City, Johto, the fight for the Bug Plate was between Archie and The Iron-Masked Marauder against Alain and Ash. Alain and Ash, making the enemy retreat, followed by Alain finding the Plate inside the Burned Tower. However, the enemy captured a careless Dawn as they were retreating. Holding her hostage, they demanded that the Mokusetsu give up the Bug Plate in exchange for her life. The Mokusetsu agreed, resulting in a loss of the Bug Plate to the Tekiyoku. In Blackthorn City, Johto, the fight for the Grass Plate was between Kodai and Barret against Alain and Ash. Mairin interfered and Kodai threw her across a river bank, which infuriated Ash deeply. Alain and Ash won the fight. Mairin then revealed she unknowingly had the Grass Plate the entire time, resulting in a gain of the Plate. The Mokusetsu gained a new Manipulator, as Zoey became a Grass Manipulator. In Snowpoint City, Sinnoh, the fight for the Fairy Plate was between Argus Steele, Mars, and Jupiter against Alain, Ash, and Barry. Jupiter successfully took over Barry's body during this fight, but Alain forced her out. With interference from Zoey at the end, the Mokusetsu won the fight. Dawn had gone into a nearby fountain and wished for the Fairy Plate, which appeared in Dawn's hands, resulting in a gain of the Plate for the Mokusetsu. The Mokusetsu gained another new Manipulator, as Barry became an Electric Manipulator. In Eterna City, Sinnoh, the fight for the Dark Plate was between Kagetomo, Heidayu, and Pierce against Alain, Ash, Ursula, and Zoey. Pierce had taken out Ash on his entry into the battle, though, effectively making it 3-on-3. Regardless, the Mokusetsu were the better fighters and caused the Tekiyoku to retreat. Next to a statue of Dialga and Palkia, Dawn eased Barry's conscience and stopped him from his desire to become a Dark Manipulator to defeat Paul. This erasure of Barry's darkness caused the Dark Plate to appear in Dawn's hands, resulting in a gain of the Plate for the Mokusetsu. In Floaroma Town, Sinnoh, the fight for the Psychic Plate was between Annie, Oakley, Zero, and Paul against Alain, Ash, Zoey, and Barry. It was a tremendous fight that actually had Alain being defeated against Annie. However, the Mokusetsu won anyway and the enemy retreated. This was the second and last Plate that Alain knew the location of, so he dug the Plate out of the side of a nearby mountain to retrieve it for the Mokusetsu. Division B A secondary group within the Mokusetsu, referred to as Division B (while Alain's primary traveling people are Division A), travels around mainly to help citizens going through problems caused by the Tekiyoku. This is led by Zoey and primarily consists of herself, Barry, and Kenny. Barry was the one who wanted this. He initially just wanted to perform altruistic duties for the world back when he and Zoey were still friends with Paul, but it later also turned into a mission to bring Paul back from the Tekiyoku and continue his friendship with the two. So far, Division B has traveled through Kalos to help with Sanpei and the rest of Kasai Village. They helped volunteer to clean up at first after destruction was brought about by a former citizen of the village who betrayed the place, namely Kagetomo Koyama. There was a decision to be made there about who would be the next chief of the village after Hanzo retires from his position. The choice was between either Sanpei's oldest brother, a highly skilled ninja named Ippei or the head of the village militia, Heidayu. Heidayu ended up turning evil and gained some supporters of the militia who helped to attack the place and hold Hanzo hostage to force him to pick Heidayu as the chief. This was happening while Ippei was kidnapped by other militia members. However, good militia members, along with Saizo, helped to free Ippei and Ippei defeated Heidayu after he returned to the village. Heidayu fled the village and then joined the Tekiyoku later. Division B then traveled through Sinnoh with Division A to find the Plates there. All 3 Plates there were successfully gained. It was here that Zoey became a Grass Manipulator and Barry became an Electric Manipulator. They then went to Johto while Division A went to Alola. They helped to clean up in Ecruteak City after the damage done to it by Archie and The Iron-Masked Marauder. They volunteered with a group while seeking to recruit more people to the Mokusetsu. List of Members The following is a list of Mokusetsu members and their Manipulations (along with contract Pokémon, if applicable). There are currently 6 actual members. # Alain Takahata (Psychic and Flying) # Ash Ketchum (None) # Dawn Toyoguchi (None) # Zoey Williams (Grass) # Barry Suzuki (Electric) # Kenny Hudson (None) ...... * Hidden Information List of Traveling Companions The following is essentially a list of those who have traveled or directly helped with the Mokusetsu so far. Most of these members have already pledged to join the Mokusetsu later and possibly become a Manipulator. Not each member necessarily will, though. This list doesn't include those who have said they'll join later but haven't directly helped with or traveled with the group yet. For that list, click here. # Clemont Kaji # Bonnie Kaji # Serena Makiguchi # Shauna Summers # Korrina Terasaki # Miette Berryhill # Sanpei Uyeno # Lyra Nakajima # Casey Saunders # Mairin Hoshiko # Ursula McCarthy Plates Possessed This list will show the Plates the Mokusetsu currently has with them. They are competing against the Tekiyoku to get as many Plates as they can. Plates are meant to be used to make more people into Manipulators, free Arceus by restoring its power, and stop Lysandre from becoming a Supreme Manipulator. The name of the Plate will be shown, along with the Manipulation it represents. * Ikazuchi (Electric) * Tsurara (Ice) * Midori (Grass) * Seirei (Fairy) * Kowamote (Dark) * Fushigi (Psychic) Trivia Naming * The name, "Mokusetsu", is a combination of the Japanese words for "honor" and "kindness", which are "menmoku" and "shinsetsu", respectively. General * Originally, there wasn't going to be a name for the people who fight against the Tekiyoku. Nocturnal Jay decided later to have one and named the group while making Episode 22. * A logo is coming later, reflecting the group's colors of blue and white. These colors serve as an "opposite" to each of the Tekiyoku's colors of red and black.